


I will never leave you

by ImaginaRose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Revenge of the Sith, F/M, Force-Sensitive Padmé Amidala, Minor Anisoka, Padmé Amidala Lives, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Sith AU, Sith Ahsoka Tano, Sith Leia Organa, Sith Luke Skywalker, Suitless Vader, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaRose/pseuds/ImaginaRose
Summary: Anakin never found out, who framed Ahsoka for the Temple bombing, and she's sentenced for life in prison. But then, Jedi turn out to be traitors and Ahsoka is free once more, seeking revenge.Disclaimer: I do not ship Ankisoka, it's just something that felt like it would go well with this version of events. It will not be a major part of the story, but it will exist in the background, later on.Crossposted on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/146026040-i-will-never-leave-you-sw-ff-en





	1. Jedi no more

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for the inevitable mistakes in my english, I'm 16 and still learning, so try to be tolerant.  
> I also apologize, if the dialog during the Mustafar confrontation scene doesn't make sense, I tried to write it from the movie (in english with non-english subtitles), but I might have made some mistakes.  
> I don't own anything.  
> Please, enjoy.

_“…guilty of murder and treason and sentenced for life in prison.”_

_She wanted to cry. She wanted to shout and tell them she was framed and they had to look more. But she didn’t say anything. She knew it could be worse. She could be executed. In a sense, she got away easily._

_She looked at Padmé, who watched with sorrow. They grabbed her. She was taken away. Forever. She was no longer a Jedi. No longer a hero. Just a criminal._

***

Bang!

Ahsoka sat up swiftly and hit her head over top bunk.

“Ouch!” she looked up. “What are you doing up there? I’m trying to sleep here.”

“Stars, calm down.” said woman on upper bunk. “I just broke the shelf cover.”

“Why did it sound like you blew it up?”

“Why are you so paranoid, kid?” while she couldn’t see her cellmate’s face, she was sure other woman rolled her eyes.

“No idea.” she laid down again. “Probably has something to do with the fact that I spent good portion of last three years out there, fighting the war.”

“Don’t pull that card out again.” her cellmate sighted. “You know what I think about it.”

“I know you’re dumb.” she sighted and rolled in her bed. “Now, will you let me sleep?”

“You have it, _Commander_.” the other woman laughed. Ahsoka sighted and only with all her willpower she stopped herself from lashing out on her.

Why did everybody have to throw her old rank at her like that?

***

“You look down today.” Reinal pointed out as she examined her breakfast with disgusted look.

“You woke me up in the middle of the night.” Ahsoka reminded her. “Plus, I have really weird feeling.”

“You and your feelings.” Reinal rolled her eyes. Reinal was in prison for almost five years now, and she was around senator Amidala’s age, if Ahsoka had to guess. She got there for selling drugs. Well, she always said she sold medicine, and some jerks used it to get high and she got in trouble too.

She was Ahsoka’s cellmate from the beginning, but she had few cellmates before her. And while they became as close to friends as they could, Reinal could get really annoying.

“I know you hate Jedi but let me remind you I’m no longer one.”

“You really got up on wrong side of bed today.”

“Like hell I did.” Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

“Wait, did I hear it right? Have you just cursed?”

“What does it matter?” Ahsoka looked at her. “I’m gonna be stuck here for the rest of my life, ain’t I? I might as well start to adapt. I don’t want to be _the Jedi _forever.”__

__“If you say so.” Reinal giggled._ _

__***_ _

“Hey, you, Jedi!” somebody shouted. Ahsoka turned. She was already used to being called like that. But it wasn’t another inmate. It was one of guards. 

“The name is Ahsoka!” she shouted back. 

“Whatever.” guard shook his head. “You have a visit here.”

__

__Ahsoka looked at Reinal._ _

__

__

__

__“Go, kid. At least you have somebody out there.” she smiled. Ahsoka headed to guard._ _

__

__

__

__Door finally opened and she saw Anakin. But something was off. It was something in the way he presented, something strange in his aura, something new in his eyes. Something cold._ _

__

__

__

__“Anakin?” she asked, surprised. “Why are you here?”_ _

__

__

__

__“Jedi… well, they tried to kill chancellor and order was dissolved.” Anakin explained bluntly. “And you were cleared.”_ _

__

__

__

__“Wait… what?!” She wasn’t sure, if she should be happy or ask how is it he is there. “Jedi did what?”_ _

__

__

__

__“They tried to kill chancellor.” Anakin repeated. “Master Windu and few others attacked him. If it wasn’t for me, he probably wouldn’t make it.”_ _

__

__

__

__“Woah, slow down for a second, Skyguy.” Ahsoka stepped back. “Could you say that again, this time… slower? We down here are few weeks past the news.”_ _

__

__

__

__“Some of the Jedi council attacked the Chancellor.” Anakin explained again. “I stopped them. The Jedi betrayed the Republic. We’re now the only ones the Chancellor can trust.”_ _

__

__

__

__“We?” Ahsoka looked at him._ _

__

__

__

__“It was the Jedi, who said you were the attacker. But they are the real traitors. You were cleared.” Anakin smiled. “I need your help.”_ _

__

__

__

__“With what?” she asked._ _

__

__

__

__“The Jedi need to pay. All of them. I was hoping you could lend a hand.”_ _

__

__

__

__“Giving the Order, what it deserves?” she looked at him, angry fire in her eyes. “Count me in.”_ _

__***_ _

__The Temple stood there, monumental as always. She felt strange, in her old clothes, with her lightsabers in her hands once more._ _

__They ascended up the stairs, clones following just behind them. The battle has begun, in the halls of place she once called home._ _

__But now, she just wanted to see it burn._ _

__The Jedi knew, what was coming. They stood there, ready to defend their home, against the two people they once called heroes._ _

__How much could change in so little time._ _

__They ignited their lightsabers._ _

_The Jedi will pay. For everything they took from me._

__***_ _

__The battle was over. The smoke rising from the temple was a mark of a new era beginning. The Jedi were gone, and what was left of them was scattered and broken._ _

__She knew something changed inside of her, but until that, she wasn’t sure, what it was. She realized, what she became. She realized it the second she killed the first person of that night. There was no regret. She almost enjoyed it._ _

__Almost. But it still changed way too much._ _

_Maybe you were right, Ventress. We’re not that different._

__She watched the rising sun, from the place she always did and for a second, she felt happy again. she could feel all of the death, soaking into the walls of the temple, drowning out the light so easily it felt almost impossible._ _

__She thought of the time she spent in the temple. She looked at the bodies in corridors and knew way too well that she could have been one of them. But her eyes were opened, and in a sense, the Jedi using her as scapegoat saved her life. She took one of her lightsabers in her hand. She focused on the crystal inside. The person that found that crystal wasn’t her. It was someone so much more innocent and naïve._ _

__She wasn’t executed because of the Jedi, but the Padawan, she once was, died anyway._ _

__She heard her comm beeping, as Anakin signaled her to start their next mission._ _

__He didn’t tell her, why she had to wait, but she knew it anyway. She knew he would have to go see Padmé, and make sure she wasn’t worried about him._ _

__Only a blind person would miss how the two were in love. She wondered, if the Jedi never noticed, or just didn’t want to notice. Blinded by the light._ _

_Idiots._

__***_ _

__The air was hot, filled with smoke and ash. It was uncomfortable to even breathe. A physical Hell._ _

_Fitting place for those worms to hide on._

__She looked at Anakin._ _

__“Who in their right mind would hide in place like this. It’s basically a death trap.” she shook her head. The cape over her head felt a little too tight. Were her montrals a little pointier, they’d probably tear through the fabric._ _

__“All the easier for us, right?”_ _

__“I’m not complaining.” she grinned. “I just wonder how these people managed to stay alive for so long.”_ _

__“You can ask.”_ _

__“I think I’ll let them take this secret to their graves.” she shook her head and smiled._ _

__***_ _

__“Are you okay?” she asked. “You seem a little… shaken.”_ _

__“It’s… it’s fine.” he shook his head. She could tell he was lying. Something was up._ _

__“It’s about Padmé, isn’t it? You’re worried she won’t accept… this.” she said and nodded back to the bodies in the conference room._ _

__“I’m worried it won’t be enough to save her.”_ _

__“Is someone threatening her? Because if yes, they don’t stand a chance against two of us.” Ahsoka smiled at him. “When we’re together, no one stands a chance.”_ _

__“I’ve had visions. That she would die giving birth.” Anakin explained._ _

__Suddenly, something cut through the atmosphere just above them._ _

__“Speak of the devil.” Ahsoka muttered. “I’ll give you two some space.”_ _

__***_ _

__She watched Anakin approach the ship and Padmé to come out, straight into his arms. Ahsoka gasped. She didn’t realize Padmé was _that_ pregnant._ _

__She understood why Anakin was so worried about the visions. She focused and tried to listen in on their conversation, but something else caught her attention. Another familiar presence._ _

_Master Kenobi._

__It was clear why he would be there. She had to warn Anakin._ _

__But before she got to it, Obi-Wan left the ship. Anakin got angry._ _

__“Anakin, no!” she shouted and ran to them. Padmé left on the ground. Unconscious, but alive. For a second, her eyes met with Obi-Wan’s. She could feel his surprise, but he didn’t say anything. He just stood up and looked at Anakin._ _

__“You turned her against me!” Anakin shouted._ _

__“You have done that yourself.” Obi-Wan shook his head._ _

__“You’ll not take her from me.”_ _

__Ahsoka watched her masters get ready to fight._ _

__“Your anger and your lust for power have already done that.” Obi-Wan took off his own coat. “You’ve allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now… until now you’ve become the very thing you swore to destroy.”_ _

__“Don’t lecture me, Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the Dark Side as you do.” Anakin turned their back to them. “I have brought peace, justice and security to my new Empire.”_ _

“ _Your_ new Empire?” Obi-Wan asked. 

__“Don’t make me kill you.”_ _

__Ahsoka wanted to say something, interfere, but she found herself unable to do that. Obi-Wan never stood with her like Anakin did. He turned his back on her, just like the rest of the Jedi._ _

__She might have once cared, but not anymore._ _

__“Anakin, my allegiance is to the republic. To democracy!” Ahsoka twitched when Obi-Wan raised his voice._ _

__“If you’re not with me, then you’re my enemy.” Anakin said._ _

__“Only a Sith deals in absolutes.” Obi-Wan reached for his lightsaber. “I will do, what I must.”_ _

_Are you sure about that?_ Ahsoka thought, bitterly. She looked away. 

__“You will try.” Anakin muttered, as Obi-Wan lit up his blade, and attacked. Ahsoka just watched, as they spiraled away in their duel._ _

__She saw the droids coming down the ramp._ _

__“We have to get her aboard!” she shouted at the droids. “I need to go help Anakin.”_ _

__With that, she closed her eyes and focused on Padmé’s unconscious body. She lifted it up and slowly walked with it inside the ship._ _

__***_ _

__She ran down the hill, to the lava stream. She saw them closing on the floating platforms. Her head was spinning from the heat. She couldn’t imagine dueling in that. Obi-Wan jumped to the side, standing over Anakin. Anakin got ready for his own jump, but Ahsoka knew that was a bad idea._ _

__Anakin jumped, and she reached out with the Force, pushing Obi-Wan aside and from his feet. Anakin landed and dealt the killing blow._ _

<

__Ahsoka closed her eyes and looked away._ _

_I’m sorry, Master Kenobi_ , she thought, feeling Kenobi’s death through the Force. It was not a good feeling. Not like with the other Jedi. _I wish you chose differently._


	2. Ashes of battle

Padmé woke up. The last thing she remembered was Anakin. The rage in his eyes, as he choked her. And then… she wasn’t sure if it was a dream, but for a moment, just before she passed out, she saw Ahsoka. 

She opened the eyes and looked around. On a chair beside the bed was sitting Ahsoka, seemingly sleeping. 

“Ahsoka?” Padmé asked, unsure of what she was seeing. 

Ahsoka yawned and looked at her. 

“I’m not sleeping…” she muttered. “Oh… it’s just you…”

“How… how are you here?” Padmé asked. 

“Well, since it was Jedi’s fault I was in prison, and since Jedi are now traitors… it’s pretty obvious…” Ahsoka shrugged. “Anakin got me out.” 

“Ahsoka… the Jedi… Anakin…”

“I know everything.” Ahsoka nodded. “I helped, actually.” 

“That… that doesn’t sound like you.” Fear. Padmé didn’t want to be afraid, but she couldn’t help it. 

“I think the Galaxy is better off without the Jedi.” Ahsoka replied. 

“Does that mean they had to all die?” 

“I’m not going to argue with you about this, now.” Ahsoka shook her head. Silence ensued. After a moment, Ahsoka spoke again. “I don’t think I’ve ever properly thanked you for standing up for me.” 

Padmé smiled. 

“You are a friend. More than that… I knew it couldn’t be you.” 

“It’s a shame I’ll never know, who precisely got me into all that trouble.” Ahsoka sighed. 

“So, you just blame all Jedi?” 

“Let’s… not talk about that.” Ahsoka stood up. “You want something?” 

***

For a moment, it seemed like everything was back in normal. They managed to speak like two absolutely normal women, at least for a short while. No war. No politics. Just two friends, talking about absolutely everything but serious things. 

But then, he showed up and it was over. 

Padmé noticed Ahsoka became tense, just few second before the door of the med-bay room opened and Anakin walked in. 

There was something strange about him. She couldn’t help but see the man, who almost killed her, and their kids, just few hours before. 

Ahsoka seemed to share that feeling. 

“I think I should leave you two to sort this out on your own.” Ahsoka muttered and headed out. 

“Ahsoka… please don’t leave…”Padmé looked at her. She didn’t want to be alone with that monster ever again. Ahsoka looked at Anakin. 

“Fine. I’ll stay here, to protect you from big bad Anakin.” It was visible, that Ahsoka tried to force herself to joke, as she took her place next to Padmé again. 

“Padmé… I won’t hurt you.” 

“You mean _again?_ ” Padmé asked. “You almost killed me. _Us._ ” 

Anakin twitched, at the mention of the kid. 

“I might have lashed out a little bit more, but I won’t do it again.” Anakin shook his head. “I love you. And everything I’ve done was for you. So, you and the child would be safe.” 

“Don’t pull me into it.” Padmé wished she was standing. She wished she could just walk out and never see him again. “Don’t use me as an excuse for what you’ve done.” 

Anakin seemed shocked at the energy, with which she talked to him. It felt like everything she felt was enhanced so many times by her state. 

“I was hoping you’d understand.” Anakin sighed and looked away. “But you really are a traitor.” 

“I’ve never betrayed anyone.” Padmé stated. “And I’m not planning to start.” 

Ahsoka’s glass suddenly fell on the ground and broke. 

“Anakin, calm down.” Ahsoka sighed. “I liked that glass.” 

***

Padmé looked around her apartment. She got to go back, after all. She even got to have her kids here. But she couldn’t leave. 

_I’m under house arrest,_ she shook her head and sat down on the couch. She didn’t cry, since the children were born. She had to stay strong. For them. She knew she couldn’t stay. She knew that once the children are old enough to stay without their mother, they were going to kill her. As Anakin – as Vader – said. She was a traitor. 

“I can’t believe I ever loved a monster like you…” she whispered. But she knew it was a lie. She felt… something for him, and it wasn’t anger or hatred. She still loved him, somehow. 

She knew she couldn’t stay. She couldn’t look that monster in the eyes, and she couldn’t let her children grow up with a father like that. She had to escape. Somehow. 

***

“I’m sorry it ended like this… with you and Anakin.” Ahsoka said. 

“It’s not your fault. I should have seen It coming.” Padmé sighed. “Long time. He… wasn’t himself, since what happened to you and… the visions were too much for him, I guess.” 

“He doesn’t want to lose you.” Ahsoka said. “I can feel he loves you.” 

“Why is it so hard for me to believe you?” 

“I wouldn’t lie to you.” Ahsoka shook her head, her lekku dancing strangely in the air. “You and Anakin are the only people I have left, now. And… it’s hard to see you both so hurt.” 

“Is Vader even still on Coruscant?” 

“He’s on a mission, now. Left me here to babysit.” 

“See… that’s exactly why I don’t believe he actually loves me.” Padmé sighed. “He doesn’t want me to leave him. But that’s not all there is to love.” Padmé thoughtlessly stroked Luke’s hair. “He treats me like a prisoner. Not like somebody he loves.” 

“Wait… you do know, what happened… right?” Ahsoka suddenly looked at her, with mix of fear and surprise in her eyes. “You’ve helped a Jedi… Had it been anyone else… they’d probably not even be alive anymore. Anakin still loves you… and he doesn’t want you to be executed as a traitor. And neither do I.” 

“How can you support _this,_ Ahsoka. You, of all people… I understand, that what Jedi did to you is horrible and unforgivable, but… how many innocent people got caught in the blast…” Padmé stopped. “Sorry. That was the worst possible way to say it.” 

Ahsoka shook her head. 

“No. You are right… too many innocent people died. And… I had no idea how many it was going to be… It had to happen, but… I still feel a little sick, for having a part in it.” 

“Then why do you stand with Vader? Why?” 

“It had to be. The Jedi had to go… what do you think would happen to Luke and Leia, if the Jedi were still around? Do you think they’d let them grow up with you? They are children of _the Chosen One._ There is no way these two little angels are not Force sensitive, Padmé.” 

“Now, you’re just trying to manipulate me… but I guess you can keep telling yourself that, if it helps you sleep at night.” 

“You’re worried Palpatine will hurt the kids, aren’t you?” 

“You said it. They are children of the Chosen One. There is no way they don’t have the Force. I don’t want them to become like Vader. I don’t want them to grow into monsters.” 

Padmé shook her head and got up, carrying Luke back to the crib. Ahsoka did the same with Leia, who was playing with the tips of her lekku. Ahsoka never realized those things were so ticklish. 

Now, the two women stood face to face, in the sunlit apartment. 

“Ahsoka… I know you are going to be on Vader’s side, if anything more happens, but… if I can’t be there for them… take a good care of them. Make sure they grow up as good people.” 

“Don’t say anything more.” Ahsoka said, realizing way too well, what Padmé meant. “I promised Anakin I’d tell him everything you said. I intend to keep that promise.” Then, she looked Padmé in the eyes. “But I can promise you I’ll protect them. I owe you that much.” 

“Thank you, Ahsoka. You have no idea, how much it means to me.” 

***

She closed her eyes and listened to the rain. It was so calming. She remembered, back on Naboo, listening to the rain, when she was studying. Even if it didn’t rain outside, she’d just find the sound of rain on the HoloNet and listen to it. 

Everything else was silent. The children had finally fallen asleep… and she knew it was time. She wore simple cheap clothes she had for the times she needed to go outside unnoticed… and this was the time she probably needed them the most. 

Her hair in just a ponytail, packed bag hidden under her bed. It was breaking her heart yet again, to leave her children with that monster, but she convinced herself it was for the best. 

_This way, I can at least do something,_ she thought, as she pulled the bag out of the space under the bed and looked at the two cribs. She lifted her arms and took off the wooden pendant she wore for last almost fourteen years. She looked at it one last time. She knew there were ways Force-users could track things that belonged to them, or they had some sort of bond to… she didn’t know, if the pendant could help Anakin find her, but why risk it? 

She laid the pendant on the night table and headed to the balcony. There were only two ways this could end. In one, she died… in the other one, the plan worked, and she’d be free. And a fugitive. Forever. 

It was time to find out, which one. 

***

He almost ran out of the ship, when he got the news. He ran, and he flew as fast as he could. It couldn’t be. There was no way she would do that…

He entered Padmé’s apartment, only to find Ahsoka taking care of the kids. He closed his eyes and searched for Padmé in the Force. Nothing. 

“Please… tell me she didn’t…”

“Calm down.” Ahsoka told him. “You’re scaring the kids.” Ahsoka smiled at Luke and put him back in the crib. “I’ll tell you everything I know. Just calm down a bit.” 

“Where is she? What happened?” he asked. 

“There were some strange reports in the night. The security field went out, for few seconds, in the middle of the night. When I came in the morning, she was gone.” 

“Is she…?” His voice was shaking at the thought. “She can’t be… I would have felt it.” 

“I’ve had some clones search the levels below us and look for reports of body in this section of the city. That was two days ago. They didn’t find anything.” 

“How far could she have fallen?” he asked. 

“Few hundred levels. Over a thousand, even. But for someone like her, more than five would be lethal.” Ahsoka shook her head. “Without any help, at least.” 

“You’re right. Someone must be helping her.” he nodded, clutching his fist. “I will find them. And I will find her.” 

Bright fire burned in his eyes. Ahsoka looked away. 

_I guess you were right, Padmé,_ Ahsoka thought, looking out of the apartment. _I don’t think this is love._

Luke begun crying. 

Vader’s eyes turned back in blue, as he walked to his son’s crib and smiled at the child. 

“Don’t worry, little guy. I’ll find your mum and bring her back.” 

Ahsoka just watched. 


	3. The darker the shadow

She looked back at the planet. The ship shook around her, and it entered the hyperspace.

She took a deep breath. She still couldn’t believe it was all real. She couldn’t believe, what she’s done. The world below disappeared in blue-white whirlwind and she walked back into the ships cockpit.

“Thank you.” she said to the man in pilot’s seat.

“Just doing my job, madam.” the captain replied, calmly. But she knew way too well he wasn’t calm. She was a fugitive. A danger, to everything and everyone around her. They helped her but put themselves in risk in process. And she wasn’t sure she could hurt any more people.

***

He looked at the small pendant in his hand. He remembered giving it to her, over fifteen years ago. He always thought of it as a symbol of his love for Padmé… and she knew it better than anyone. She didn’t just run away. She ran away from _him._

He threw the pendant against the wall.

Ahsoka walked into the room, just barely moving her head away from the flying jewelry.

“I hope you’re not planning to kill me, before I even tell you the news.” she mentioned and picked up the pendant. “That’s quite pretty. Can I keep it?”

“What did you find?” he asked instead of response. Ahsoka looked down.

“No body. And a security footage from two floors down, showing autopiloted speeder fly around, in the time of the field failure.” Ahsoka said, finally. “Who said paranoid politicians aren’t good for anything?”

“Did you find her?”

“This is Coruscant we’re talking about, Anakin. Billions of speeders, hundreds of ships leaving the planet every minute. She was probably off-planet by the time you returned.” Ahsoka sighed.

“We have to find her.”

“Just the two of us? I don’t think that’s possible.” Ahsoka shook her head. “And I’m not sure if pulling the whole Empire into it would end up the best.”

“She’s a traitor.” Anakin said, his voice cold. She betrayed him. She betrayed the Empire. She betrayed their children. “She deserves what she’ll get.”

Ahsoka stepped away, still holding the wooden pendant in her hand.

“I’m sorry, Anakin.” she whispered.

***

She closed her eyes and replayed the scene in her head once again. Her heart, racing. Her mind, frozen by fear. It was like an instinct, like something she buried deep inside of her finally broke free, showing itself in a form of simple energy. She ran. And nobody followed.

She knew way too well, what it meant. She saw it far too many times up close.

She knew he would come. Or someone else, serving _him_ – serving _them_.

What she had was a dangerous gift. A curse.

A curse she needed to learn to control.

But where to find a teacher, if they all were killed?

***

Ahsoka walked through the hall of the former temple.

It was so long… the bodies were long gone, the places destroyed by fire were being rebuilt. And yet, the Force still had that sickening echo of the massacre, that happened over a year ago. She looked out of the window

The same old skyline of Coruscant. She traced the lines of traffic with her eyes. Like nothing changed… No matter, what would happen, she doubter Coruscant would ever change. Same old ugly skyscraper, the same streams of vehicles mixing in the distance.

Finally, he came.

“Why are we meeting here, again?” she asked.

“I thought it would be better.” he shrugged his shoulders. “I need to ask you for a favor.”

“What is it?” Ashoka looked at him curiously. She got used to the strange shift in his eyes, that disappeared so rarely she begun to forget their original color.

“There was a report of a Jedi, somewhere on the Outer rim… I don’t really remember the name of the planet, now, but… it seems Padmé was travelling with that Jedi.”

“Please, tell me you’re not surprised…” Ahsoka sighed.

“Normally, the Inquisitorious would settle this, but with Padmé involved…”

“Right. You don’t want her to become casualty of your pet murder machines.” Ahsoka nodded.

“I want to deal with her personally.” She could tell he was serious, but it still warmed her heart a little bit, when a glint of blue shined through the fire.

“I’ll do my best.” Ahsoka replied. She never wanted this to happen. But what choice she had? She headed away, when he shouted at her.

“And try not to sound like bored teenager!” he smiled. She rolled her eyes.

“You remember I’m not even nineteen yet, right, Skyguy?” she shook her head.

That nickname felt foreign on her lips. If anyone else was around, she probably wouldn’t get away with just mildly amused eye-roll.

She walked away, her hand reaching to the wooden pendant she wore hidden under her robes.

Maybe Padmé would listen to her. Maybe this all could be fixed.

Her mission was clear.

Find her friend and attempt make sense out of all of it.

***

The spaceport was quiet, and so new one could almost smell it.

Ahsoka adjusted her cape. She couldn’t believe the holes she made in it for her montrals were too small again.

_I really still am a kid_ , she thought and walked to the waiting official. There was something about the _Imperials_ that kept bugging her. How much could change in just a year?

A lot it seemed. The officer was obviously scared of her, despite her best attempts at remaining polite.

_I still talk like a kriffing Jedi_ , she cursed in her mind, as they led her to the records room. It seemed so easy.

She watched the transport open and the people walking out. It took her a moment to recognize Padmé in the crowd. She looked… different.

She definitely lost a lot of weight, and the hair she always had in intricate styles was barely to her chin. It amazed Ahsoka, how she changed from a senator to what would be best described as “absolute average” in such a short amount of time. To most people, she would look like a completely different person.

The Imperials came in, for a random check of the transport, or so it should seem. The officials already told her that they had a tip from another station, that a fugitive might be on board.

It didn’t take the troopers, still clones, to find the fugitive – Padmé.

Then, something unexpected happened.

Just as one of them reached for the cuffs, everyone around was thrown to the sides. and Padmé ran away.

Ahsoka had to replay the scene several times, until she was sure of what happened. It couldn’t be denied.

The Jedi _was_ Padmé.


	4. Memories

The sky raged, and the rain poured down on everything around. He felt the rain soaking through his cloak, and heard the drops hiss, as the heat of his blade turned them into vapor.

The shouting echoes through the small landing area. He could feel their terror, and it only served to fuel their demise.

Some of them managed to try and shoot him. He deflected the attacks so effortlessly, marching forward.

He slowly walked to the small ship they tried to get in so desperately.

He reached out with his mechanical hand, clutching it into a fist, as the metal of the ships outer hull screamed and cracked with the simple force of his will. He let go, knowing the couldn’t run away now.

Another rebel tried taking a shot, hoping that the monster in front of him was distracted.

It was over before he pulled the trigger. The monster reached out with his other hand and the would-be attacker flew back, banging his head into a wall. Then, one by one, the rest of the rebels followed, until the monster was surrounded by a circle of corpses.

Vader stepped in the broken-down ship. Inside, four remaining rebels. Pilot, copilot, and two other rebels.

Scared breathing. The hum of his lightsaber.

“Where is she?” Vader asked. “Where is Amidala?”

***

She spun around, the blade cutting through the air.

She stopped as soon as she realized he was watching.

“Don’t you all have some kind of mission, or something? You know, chasing the remaining Jedi around the Galaxy?” she looked at him, turning off her lightsabers.

“The others do their job well enough, I assure you.”

The tall, pale man. Skin oddly patterned, like it was made from cheap, striped bedsheet fabric, with red markings way-too similar to _the Brother_. There was something incredibly unsettling about him. She had grown used to the glowing eyes and paleness the Darkness brought, but he was just whole another kind of creepy.

“Then why are you staring at me?”

“I was just wandering… why would lord Vader give such power to… a child like you?”

“And I was wondering, why the Emperor would trust with so much power to an idiot like you.” Ahsoka rolled her eyes. “Get lost.”

“You know, you can’t actually order me around like the rest of them, right?”

“I wasn’t ordering anything. I was asking you to leave me alone.” she sighed, walking out of the arena as quickly as she could.

“Fine, I’ll rephrase the question, then…” he looked at her. “Was it really you, who bombed the Temple, back then?”

“Wow… that’s really low.” Ahsoka sighed and stopped. “Even for someone like you.“

“Is it really that hard to answer?”

“I was framed.” she replied, her voice echoing the rising anger. The man was playing with fire. “It wasn’t me.” she shook her head and sighed. “You know, why I am here now? Because the Jedi made me believe I could be a hero, then took everything from me, because of the slightest hint that I was not one hundred percent loyal. Not because I wanted to save my skin.”

_Unlike you_.

He replied, but she didn’t listen.

***

She watched the ball levitate over the girl’s hands and smiled. She was such a confusing mix of her parents. Even as young as she was, the looks from her mother were clear. But her power told a much different story.

In the other part of the room, blond boy was sitting and drawing. Then, he got up, carrying the picture to Ahsoka.

“Look, look!” Luke smiled, showing the paper. “I drawed you!”

“Show me.” Ahsoka smiled, too, taking the picture from the boy.

“It’s drew.” Leia corrected Luke, who completely ignored her.

Ahsoka shook her head and looked at the picture. The picture was of her and what seemed to be Anakin, fighting. Or maybe practicing? It was unclear. It scared her a little, how… intense Anakin looked in that picture. Way too accurately, despite the crude, child-like style of the drawing.

“Show me, too!” Leia demanded, standing up, letting the ball roll in the corner.

Ahsoka handed her the drawing. The little girl looked at it, then her brother.

“Auntsoka doesn’t have orange eyes.” she pointed out.

“But she… she had that day.” Luke defended his drawing.

The door opened, and _he_ walked in.

Leia dropped the paper on the ground and ran to hug their father. Luke picked up the drawing and looked at Ahsoka.

“It’s very pretty.” Ahsoka assured him.

The kids’ father seemed to be genuinely happy, that he was back. He looked at Luke’s drawing and chuckled.

“I think he captured you quite well, Snips.”

“Funny, I was just going to say the same thing to you.” Ahsoka rolled her eyes. “How was your trip?”

“I… couldn’t find, what I was looking for.” he shrugged, putting Leia back on her feet. “But I think I’m getting closer. And right now, I need a break.”

“Dad, dad, can I show you what I learned!?” Leia interrupted the conversation.

“Sure, princess.” he smiled. Leia picked the ball and nudged Luke a bit.

“Can you throw it?” she asked him. Luke looked at his father and Ahsoka, before taking the ball and throwing it as strong as he could. The ball was just about to hit the window, when it just stopped.

The ball levitated back to grinning Leia.

“You’re really good.” their father smiled. “I don’t think I could have done that, when I was your age.”

“Show off.” Luke muttered, taking his picture and walking away.

***

She watched the holo. She could barely look at it. It was a massacre, there was no other way of describing that.

It sickened her a little, to think she was once in love with that monster.

_No,_ she corrected herself. _I fell in love with Anakin Skywalker. That thing isn’t Anakin._

What sickened her even more was the fact that her children were still with that thing. They couldn’t escape. And while she wanted to believe Ahsoka would try and help them, somehow, to not grow up like that monster they called father, she felt like it was just that. A hope.

Her hand reached out to her neck, like so many times in the last almost three years, still forgetting, that she left it behind a long time ago.

_Luke, Leia, I’ll get you back. One day_.

She felt the wave of drowsiness wash over her again. She couldn’t move it again. She had to go to sleep.

Instead, she sighed and looked at the small holo-picture, that she managed to get her hands on.

The picture wasn’t too old. She remembered taking it just before the war started. Back home. With her mother, father, sister and her wonderful nieces. Before all the madness. Before the lies.

Padmé Naberrie. Nothing else. No titles, no other names.

Two years on the run. Two years of searching for someone, who would teach her to control her power.

They never lasted long. No matter how she hid herself, no matter how she changed, _he_ still found her, and everyone around her paid the price.

_Vader._

She sighed again, her hand running through her hair. It already begun growing longer again. She wanted to let it grow back but kept cutting it.

Even now, that it seemed like she could be safe for some time, she still felt the need to hide.

She walked to the bed and laid down. She had to try and get some sleep.

Her mind begun to call out the old memories. Memories of all the mistakes she made, all those years ago. Mistakes made in the heat of Geonotian arena. Mistakes made in the Lake district, just as the war started.

Mistakes made three years ago, when she realized something was wrong, and wanted to know the truth.

***

She sat at the terminal and read through the names again.

She kept reading through them, each time he sent her out. Now that the kids were a little older, he sent her out more frequently.

This time, she had no name. No face. Just a description and a bad holo image. Very vague and almost unsettlingly familiar description.

The image flashed before her eyes again. The burning building. The person in a mask, with twin red blades. Anakin believed she could be helping Padmé now, but Ahsoka refused to believe it.

The false Jedi, who threw her to the wolves.

The false Jedi, who was now possibly teaching Padmé.

Even if the blades the false Jedi used were now a strange new color, the mask didn’t change.

_Let’s see how good you are now, when I am the one hunting._

Her anger died down for a few seconds, when she noticed a familiar name among the survivors.

“I hope you’re okay.” she whispered, remembering the last conversation with her friend. They saved each other so many times, but she couldn’t help her. Nobody could.

Somewhere inside, Ahsoka hoped to see her, when Anakin introduced her to the Inquisitorious. She hoped after what happened to her, Barriss would see, what was wrong with the Jedi.

But her name on the list said otherwise.

Maybe she could be turned. Maybe Ahsoka could find her and convince her to join them.

She knew it was false hope.

She just wanted her friends back.


	5. There's no ignorance

Nothing. Nobody. Again.

Just an empty hangar. No records, nothing even remotely pointing to the next destination of the elusive traitor and Padmé.

She clutched her fist.

Coward. With each passing day, she felt the wish to kill the masked Jedi grow stronger. And the wish to snuff out every single bit of life from that smug self-important prick, that has been put in charge of “the project”. She hated the idea of “the project” almost even more than the man who led it.

Anakin told her, that that’s good. That the hatred and need for vengeance are good. That they are a great source of power.

Her comm buzzed, and a voice came through.

“Lady Tano?” Clone. There was less and less of them in the Imperial army. She still found working with them easier than the enlisted soldiers.

“Yes?” she asked him, slowly walking out of the hangar.

“We have a lead on possible accomplice of the Jedi.” the clone informed her.

“Tell me who and where. I’ll look into it.”

Finally. Some progress.

***

“Where did you get that mask anyway?” Padmé asked, looking at the gray mask sitting in her companion’s lap.

“A bounty hunter.” the Mirialan shrugged her shoulders. “It’s a long story.”

“I assume you already know, what happened with Ahsoka.” Padmé mentioned, staring at the spiraling hyperspace.

“A bit. She… joined _them_ , right?” Barriss looked at the mask, her stomach twisting. Padmé nodded. “Some days, I feel like it’s all my fault. You know… that I could have done something. Help Ahsoka.”

Padmé laid her hand on Barriss’s shoulder.

“I know the feeling.”

“You said she was after you. Do you… do you think she would want to see me?” Barriss asked.

“I think she would.” Padmé tried to sound encouraging. “She didn’t change as much as you think.”

“She had to change way too much, if she sided with those monsters.” Barriss pointed out.

“I don’t think she had much of a choice. Few people actually did.”

“You’re right.”

_Maybe she’ll forgive me._

***

She walked into the Imperial garrison. The architecture of that place was the same as most new buildings built by the Empire. Modular, gray, cold.

Nobody questioned her. She got a lot of strange looks, but she was used to that.

The person she was looking for was inside, locked in one of the holding cells. She didn’t like those places. At all.

 _Get hold of yourself, ‘Soka. What’s wrong with me today?_ she scorned herself and entered the cell.

The man was most likely younger than her. Old enough to remember the Jedi, but too young to know much about them. She knew his type. Kids, that just wanted to help their heroes.

 _You weren’t that different_ , she reminded herself and coughed to get the guys attention. He seemed to be staring blankly at the wall.

 _Damn it, if you did something to the kid, I’m gonna show you angry._ she cursed the imperials. The man looked at her.

“Who are you?” he asked. “You don’t look Imperial.”

“You don’t look like someone, who’d help a Jedi, so… let’s talk about that.” She wasn’t good at making people afraid. She wasn’t tall, or threatening naturally, like many of the Inquisitors, and she wasn’t too fond all of the toys they had.

 _Maybe I am just one more Jedi, that shouldn’t be out here_ , she voice of doubt appeared again.

_What’s going on today?_

“Help a Jedi? I rented out dad’s old hangar to a girl. She looked like a bounty hunter or something.” he shook his head.

“You also helped a known Imperial fugitive. Facial scans in the spaceport recognized her.” Ahsoka continued, searching for any lies, as the man opened his mouth again.

It was a lie. There were not facial scans implemented – not this far on the Outer Rim – it was one of the soldiers, one of the clones, that met the senator during the war. But it was the kind of thing that might become a rumor and make the rebels scared. And scared people make mistakes.

_Don’t I know it?_

“Wait… that lady was a fugitive? She looked like a dock worker or something.” he shook his head. Ahsoka pulled out a small holoprojector and showed him a picture of Amidala. It was old. From before the war. But it should suffice.

“This woman. Do you know her?”

“I guess it could be her… ten years ago. With weird hair.”

“Hair?”

“That lady got short hair. Both of them did.”

“Right.” she nodded and changed the picture to the holo of the Jedi. “Is this the woman, who rented the hangar?”

“The clothes would match. But she didn’t have that ugly mask.” he shrugged. “Or those laser swords.”

“How did she look, then?” Ahsoka asked. Her heart pounded against her ribs. Did she know her? Who was that attacker?

“I don’t know her species, but… she looked kinda human but had this green skin… not too green, just like… kinda sick looking, you know? And had tattoos. Like… dots on her face or… small squares.”

An image flashed before Ahsoka’s eyes. No… that couldn’t be true. There must have been tons of Marilian Jedi. Right? Right?

“Anything else you noticed? Her eyes, hair… anything?”

“The tattoos were like a… line across her nose… it looked weird… I really don’t remember anything else about her.” he shook his head. “On my mum’s grave, I had no idea they were a Jedi and a fugitive. And I have no idea, where they went.”

“What you told me is enough.” she nodded and got up.

“Will you let me out, now?”

“I won’t promise anything.” she shrugged and left the cell. The soldier standing guard at the end of the hall straightened.

“Did you find everything you needed, ma’am?” he asked.

“Yes. He’s just a dumb kid. He didn’t know, who they were, and gave me all the info he had. I would recommend letting him go.”

“I can’t make that decision, but I will inform the higher-ups.”

“Thanks.” she tried to smile, but she couldn’t.

Rage was boiling inside of her.

_How could she do that? How could she do that to me?_

She left the garrison and returned to her ship. She tried to keep herself composed, until the ship was safely in hyperspace.

Only then, she allowed the enraged growl to leave her lips. She wanted to hit something.

 _How could you do that to me?_ she asked, addressing the Jedi in her mind. _How could you betray me like this?_

There was only one Marilian Jedi left on the list.

 _I swear to the stars, I will kill you for this._ She didn’t need a holo to know the face the man described. She knew it way too well.

“I will kill you, Barriss. You’re gonna pay for it.”

_For everything._


	6. Powerless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive, people.

Ashes in the air. Hot, dry weight on her body.

That place was horrible.

Which was probably the point. The tower wasn’t far from the old complex, where all of this madness started.

“His greatest victory,” some would say. But she knew that was not the right answer. It was his greatest loss.

 _Their_ greatest loss.

Obi-Wan was more than a master, more than just a friend. Older brother, almost a father.

And Padmé, even though she lived… they lost her there, too.

She sighed and entered the cold of the castle. The difference was astounding. The place was silent and lifeless. But she felt Anakin and the others, in the central chamber.

She came in silently, watching Anakin show some basic moves to the kids. She smiled and stepped forward.

“Anakin, can I talk with you for a second?” she asked.

“Sure. Kids, go clean up.” he nodded and quickly went to Ahsoka. “You found her?”

“Not really.” she shook her head. “I found something else.” She looked at the leaving kids. “I found the person, who framed me.”

“I can tell that you didn’t take it well. Who is it?”

“Barriss. I was Barriss. And… Padmé is with her.”

“Padmé?” Anakin looked angry. “Is with a Jedi?”

“We knew that for over a year, Anakin.” Ahsoka reminded him. “I’ll get them.”

“I know.” Anakin sighed and angrily waved his hand, “It just takes a little longer than I hoped.”

“Which isn’t my fault.” she folded her arms.

“I know that, too. I’m sorry.”

“Anakin… I know you don’t want to talk about this, but… what do you think will happen, if I find her? You don’t think she’s going to come back to you, right?” _You’re not that naïve._

“We will do, what we must.”

“I don’t want to kill her.” Ahsoka said, looking at him. “So, if that’s what you have in mind… you’ll have to do it yourself.”

“Are you trying to make me angry?”

“I know Palpatine won’t let her live, I’m not stupid.” she sighed. “I’m just telling you. I will find her for you. But I won’t do your or Palpatine’s dirty work.”

“Fine.” he nodded. “If that’s what you want. I wouldn’t want that anyway. That’s my kill.”

***

Luke walked to Ahsoka.

“Auntsoka?” he looked up at her. “Could you help me with something?”

“What is it, Luke?” she smiled.

“I’m bad at fighting. Leia’s much better than me…” he explained. “Could you show me some moves?”

“Of course, kid.” she smiled.

***

Days turned into weeks. No leads, but the fire still burned bright. She tried to keep herself busy. Training the kids, sparring with Anakin.

Then weeks became months. Still nothing. She begun to feel frustrated. It was like they never existed – they were just gone, and nobody would tell her why. Nobody could say she didn’t try.

And then… months turned into years, and her hunt still continued.

The children grew and became better and better in the arts of the Force, and the arts or the Dark. They were no longer children, and their power has grown almost to rival their father’s, when she first met him all those years ago.

It was time, and they knew it. It was time to take action, because that was their only hope of surviving as a family.

Their victory was inevitable.

And so, they stood and lived, when he died.

***

The darkness claimed the Galaxy, decade and a half ago.

She left the base and watched the darkening sky above them. Fifteen years. Was it really that long?

“You’re leaving again?” the guard asked her. “It’s dangerous this late.”

“It won’t take long.” Padmé assured him. “And I can take care of myself.”

He shrugged his shoulders and opened the gate in the field.

“You have an hour, before we set the entrance sensors.” he reminded her.

“I’ll be back in half that time.” she smiled a little. The man was young. Barely old enough to remember the time before the Empire.

 _Too young to be here_ , she thought to herself, as she walked between the trees. She ran for a minute, wanting to have as much time as she could get. Her hair, still short, flowing in the wind.

Then, she finally got to the creek. There was a rock over it, almost like a bridge. She found that place soon after they set this base.

She sat there and looked to the stars.

She sang the tune, tune that she wished she could sing to her two smiling children.

Her children, who turned fifteen today.

Her children, who were no longer kids.

“Luke… Leia… wherever you are…” she whispered. “I will find you. I promise. I will save you.”

Suddenly, her comm beeped. She quickly picked it up.

“General Naberrie here. I asked to not be disturbed.” she reminded the person on the other side.

“Padmé, calm down. There is something you should see.”

***

The war room was illuminated only be the feeble lights of holograms. Several of their other leaders… and the transmission, that ran on Imperial channels just few hours ago.

Padmé felt her heart almost stop, when she saw _his_ face again. Her barely changed… it scared her. He seemed paler, and he changed his Jedi robes for some kind of armor, but outside of that… he didn’t look that much older.

 _Lucky bastard_ , she thought. His voice didn’t change either. He changed into a monster, but he still wore face of her Anakin.

She heard the message, though.

_Emperor Palpatine is dead. In his last will, he chose me and my family as his heirs._

At the end of the message, she finally got to see them. After fourteen years…

Luke, almost a copy of Anakin, blond, with two lightsabers attached to his belt. His clothes looked like something a Jedi might wear, without any armor or cape.

And Leia… Leia, who looked so much like her, but had the cruel fire, that took her father away so many years ago, glowing from her eyes.

 _I’m so sorry I let this happen to you,_ she thought.

And then, there was Ahsoka. Ahsoka, who grew into a woman over the time she didn’t see her. Her montrals and lekku grew, her markings stretched over her face even more. She stood behind them, still taller than both children.

Padmé remembered the promise Ahsoka made to her all those years ago. Did _she_ remember, too? Did she try?

“Well, that was that.” someone said. Padmé stared at the projector, where the still image of her family still lingered.

“Padmé… are you okay?” Mon asked her. She shook her head.

“I think I should go to bed. It’s… a lot to process.”

“See you in the morning, then.” Mon nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“Save it for our victory.” Padmé replied with a bitter smile, as she left the briefing room. “Save it for our victory.”


	7. Color of blood

_She looked around the room. She had nothing left there. No personal belongings, no pictures, no memories. Just clean, empty room. She took, what she was allowed to take – which was basically only some clothes. She laid her lightsaber on the bed, as they told her to. She got some credits, too, just enough to buy a one-way ticket off-world on a cheap ship._

_She knew they would clean her room, once she was gone. Make it ready for another unfortunate soul, who got into their clutches. She called for the lightsabers hidden in the urn by the door and hid them inside her bag._

_She thought of Ahsoka, who was labeled a traitor, because of her._

_Her best friend, who paid for what_ she _has done._

I will find you, _she thought_ , after the Jedi fall, I will find you, and get you out.

_She looked at the empty room one last time, then promptly left, before she changed her mind._

Only one stop left _, she thought,_ just find the mask and get the hell off this planet.

_Her new life begun the moment she left the temple. Her new life became real, when she looked back for one last time, as the ship was about to make the jump._

_Her new life filled with guilt… but it was a price she was willing to pay._

_Because it was a free life. And there was nothing more she could wish for at the moment._

***

She looked over the jungle. Silence and solitude.

Those two words described most of her life, ever since she left the Jedi.

She watched the transmission, of course. She saw Ahsoka. In the almost sixteen years they didn’t see each other, so much changed. Ahsoka had fallen.

And she was almost completely certain it was her fault.

She did that to Ahsoka. She turned Ahsoka into a monster. And she was willing to accept the blame. Now, she was.

“Took you long enough.” she muttered to herself.

Maybe it was time, now. She knew Ahsoka was searching for her for years. Maybe it was time to give her, what she wanted. She had to know by now.

She knew it was probably a suicide to do that. But maybe… just maybe… it could help them. Maybe Ahsoka didn’t change as much, as she seemed to. Maybe the Ahsoka that fought side by side with her was still there.

***

She watched the skyline of Coruscant get buried in the darkness, only to slowly light-up again, one by one window.

She didn’t remember every living on Coruscant – she was too young, when they left it. It was really beautiful, from the rooftop.

The wind was cold, but she didn’t mind. She breathed slowly, taking in all of the darkness.

She was home.

She took the necklace she worn for as long as she could remember. Wooden carving on a string of beads. Ahsoka told her, that her father made if for her mother, long time ago. And Leia knew it was true.

She held it in her hand, careful not to trigger any vision.

She didn’t remember her mother – not really. She knew her, but it wasn’t her own memories.

She couldn’t hear him approach over the sound of the wind, but she knew he was there. She didn’t turn around, as he got closer.

“It’s beautiful, right?” he asked her, sitting down on the ledge.

“It is.” she nodded. “What are you doing here?”

“I was looking for you.” he explained. “You can’t disappear like this.”

“Says who?”

“Me. This is much taller than anything back home.”

“Well, even _back home_ would kill me, and you never bothered there.” she pointed out.

“Stars, you’re touchy today.”

“And you’re nosy.”

“No, really, what bit you?”

“I was just thinking… why would mum leave us?” she asked him, looking at the necklace.

“I can see a ton of reasons.” he shrugged his shoulders. “Look around yourself for once, you’ll see it, too.”

“What? The Empire?”

“You know this used to be a Jedi Temple, right.” he looked at her. “This is where they all died. Where Ahsoka and dad killed them. And you know, how her family is. All of Naboo, really.”

“Over-dressed.”

“Not really pro-Empire is more what I meant.”

“You know, that I don’t really care about politics.”

“I don’t care either. But the Empire made some mistakes.”

“Correction. The overripe salad made a lot of them.”

“That sounded like 3PO.”

“And that sounded like Ahsoka.”

For few seconds, they stared at each other, before they both begun to laugh.

“It’s gonna be like this forever, right?” she asked him, watching the skyline dotted with millions, if not billions, of small dots – speeders, windows, stars, all indistinguishable from one another. “You, me, being stupid and talking about nonsense.”

“You bet.”

***

“You’re leaving?” he asked her. The room around them was almost empty, outside of two simple beds, pushed together, that he had had moved in.

“There’s been a lead. Finally.” she explained. “Barriss. From what I can tell, alone.”

“It could be trap, you know that, right?” he asked her.

“I can handle her.” Ahsoka assured him. “You said she left the order shortly after I got locked up. I doubt she had improved much since then. I did improve a lot.”

“I’m not worried you won’t be able to take on her.” he smiled. “But she’s not the only Jedi out there.”

“Yeah, there’s like five others. Most of them younger than us. Some by a lot.”

“If Padmé’s with her…”

“Don’t kill her and call you immediately. We’ve been over this a billion times, Skyguy.”

“Do not call me that.”

“Stars, calm down.” she smiled and headed to the door. “I’ll be back, soon.”

“Just… one more thing.” he called out. “I’m thinking of giving Luke and Leia a solo mission. You think it’s a good idea?”

“Those two work better together, you know that, right?”

“Not solo as each of them on their own. I mean solo as with no supervision.” he sighed. “Stop pouncing on everything I say.”

“What kind of mission?” she asked, rolling her eyes.

“I think they could take up the mission that _Grand Inquisitor_ failed on.”

“Well, I was even younger than them, when I got sent on the front lines, so…” she shrugged her shoulders.

“And we both agreed that that was wrong.”

“Let them choose.” she suggested. “They can do it, but… forcing them to do it won’t make us any better than the Jedi. Is that, what you wanted to hear?”

“Thanks, Ahsoka.” he smiled. “Good luck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days? I guess I owe it to you after letting you wait for so long, don't I?


	8. Sides of a coin

Six hours.

That was how long she had, before the would arrive at the coordinates. Maybe she could get some sleep.

It was such an obvious trap she almost felt sorry for the person who thought of it. They had to know, what Barriss did to her was personal. Did they know the truth?

Was Padmé there, too? It didn’t matter. Padmé was Anakin’s problem.

She sat in the pilot’s chair, watching the spinning vortex, hoping she might fall asleep. No luck.

Why would Barriss risk going so far to the core? It didn’t make any sense. None of it. But she managed to dismiss sense for once, and let her mind indulge in imagining all the possible things she could do. Some of them scared her a little.

“Anakin, you really are a bad influence.” she muttered.

***

Padmé watched her walk to the ship. Obviously, she knew what it was all about, but that didn’t mean she agreed with it.

“Barriss!” she shouted at her. She was already standing next to the fighter.

“What?” she asked.

“I’ve heard you’re leaving. That you’ve set up a meeting with Ahsoka.” Padmé stated. “Please tell me they misheard.”

“They did not.” Barriss shook her head. “Maybe I can make all of it better.”

“What?” Padmé asked her. “Do you think she might listen to you? That she would turn back? I’ve tried that with her… and Anakin. You’ll just throw away your life for nothing.”

“It’s my fault, that she’s fallen in the first place. Maybe I can set it right.” Barriss admitted. “I’ve been thinking about it ever since the transmission. I’ve been running from this for far too long.”

“What do you mean, that it’s your fault? None of us could have helped Ahsoka.” Padmé seemed confused.

“I could.” Barriss looked around. Nobody was in the hangar with them. “And I should have. I was a coward.” She looked away from Padmé. _Oh, Force, why was I such an idiot?_ “It was me, who framed Ahsoka. I was the one, who did it.”

“You…” Padmé stepped back, reaching for her weapon. “She was your friend. She trusted you. How could you do that to her?”

“The Jedi turned away from their path, from the Light. I had to do something… and it all went sideways.”

“You’ve betrayed your friend. And you know what… you’re right. You are the reason she fell.” Padmé shook her head in disgust. “Does she know?”

“She probably does.” Barriss sighed. “Why else would she be hunting me so vehemently?”

“Then maybe you deserve, what you get.” Padmé took a deep breath, then turned away. “I always thought what happened to Ahsoka was just a set of accidents. That nobody could have stopped it. How can you live with yourself?”

No answer.

Padmé headed out of the hangar. As she walked out, she watched a small ship land. There were other Jedi besides Barriss. Not many… but they were out there.

Some were even there – on Yavin.

***

There were tens of stations like this one, Ahsoka knew that – relics of the past, abandoned after the war. Some repurposed, some blown to bits. Some just left alone, drifting in the void. She was surprised, that the life support still worked.

It took only a little work to get the main generator working. The lights were dull from the dust and dirt but working.

She didn’t even know, why she was doing all of that. Maybe, she just needed to occupy herself with something – anything – while she waited for Barriss’s arrival.

She almost fell asleep on the chair in the main control room, before the controls blinked, announcing a ship landing in the other hangar bay. A simple fighter, from the looks of it.

“Let’s see, how you do, when you’re facing equal odds.” she muttered to herself, locking the hangars. She stood up. And headed to the second hangar.

***

Barriss half-expected Ahsoka to just vent the hangar, when she locked the hangar door.

But then, Ahsoka entered the room. She was taller than the last time they have seen each other. Combined with her Montrals, she had the same imposing vibe to her, that Vader had.

Not that she got the chance to meet _him_ in person either. She wouldn’t be standing there, if that happened.

“Barriss Offee.” Ahsoka jumped down from the overwalk.

“You’re taller.”

“It’s been almost sixteen years.” Ahsoka mentioned. “Half of our lives.” She stepped further. “That’s a long time. And I’ve been hunting you down for more than half of it. What changed? Why did you stop running?”

“Do you care? Or are you just being sadistic?”

“Both. But I kind of doubt it was your conscience catching up.”

“I’m pretty sure you’ve killed more people than I did.” Barriss pointed out.

“I’m not talking about the bombing. I’m talking about framing your so-called _best friend_ for it.” Ashoka hissed. “Because, try as I might, I can’t figure out a good reason for that. And trust me, I did try.”

“I needed to show, that the Jedi were corrupt. That they strayed from their path.” Barriss repeated the sentence she told herself so many times before.

“So, you’ve decided to ruin my life?” Ahsoka shook her head. Her voice echoed something reminiscent of disgust. “You’ll pay for what you’ve done to me.”

“I came to apologize to you.” Barriss exclaimed. “I regret, what happened to you because of me. I’m so sorry I left you, when you needed me. I’m sorry I’ve led you to become this.”

“I like your apology.” Ahsoka smiled. “But it’s sixteen years too late.”

Ahsoka’s lightsabers landed in her hands, the crimson blades lighting up.

“Then I’ll do, what every Jedi should do.” Barriss whispered, activating her own weapons. Silver light still felt foreign to her. “Kill the Dark Side.”

“Oh, I won’t be the one dying.” Ahsoka grinned.

Four blades clashed together, silver and red bleeding into one another.

They both quickly realized, that the other’s fighting style changed much in those sixteen years. Barriss became more comfortable with two blades. Ahsoka’s style became more aggressive, utilizing more of the physical strength she grew to have.

She had much more experience with lightsaber combat now, too.

Much more experience with the Force. She learned to not limit herself to the light or the dark. She let her passion bring her strength, without blindly falling.

It was a thin line she walked. But she set that line for herself, and rarely crossed it.

Which many times made her even more deadly.

_But not today._

All the fury, pain, rage and  heartache, that she bottled up since she found out the truth about Barriss, all those motions, that had fueled her determination for years, had turned into a fire. The fire, that gave strength to her strikes and led her hand with deadly precision.

Her heart was racing, every hit only giving her more power. She understood now, why Anakin had fallen so easily.

The dark fire, adrenaline, the joy of victory, the mixture was perfect.

She knocked Barriss’s left lightsaber from her hand, with another swirl, cutting deep into her right shoulder.

The pain forced the smaller woman to fall to her knees. Tip of one of Ahsoka’s blades was pointed at her neck.

“Vader wants to know, where is his wife.”

***

The sky of the city planet was covered in dark clouds, heavy rain pouring down on the city.

That didn’t stop the two of them from practicing courtyard of the Imperial Palace.

Their wet hair was sticking to their heads. The air around them was hissing, filled with vapor from the hundreds of droplets, that touched the three fast swirling blades.

Small rocks flew around them, finding their doom in the blood-red blades of the young warriors.

But even the howling of the storm could overshadow the thundering of the engines of the approaching old fighter.

The twins stopped their practice immediately, looking up at the old ship.

They both knew, what it meant.

Ahsoka was back.

Without words, they ran back inside.

***

Ahsoka stepped into the throne room.

“I see you’ve redecorated a bit.” she pointed out.

“It was overdecorated.” he shrugged his shoulders. “Did your mission succeed?”

“Barriss Offee is no more.” she assured him. She picked the packet she had clipped to her belt and threw it at him.

He caught it in his mechanical hand and opened it. The twin blades flashed in the light.

“Her lightsabers.” she said.

“Was _she_ there?”

“She wasn’t. And Barriss didn’t give up her location.”

He laid the lightsabers down and stood up, walking to her. They were the same height now.

“You did magnificently, Ahsoka.” he smiled at her, as he took her hand into his.

The same moment, the twins burst into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, yes, according to Wookiepedia, adult Ahsoka and pre-Vader Anakin would be the basically the same height same height (188 cm).


End file.
